


The Emperess' New Outfit

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology, Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Gen, avatar like powers, i have a weakness for in-law drama, vampires in the palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Returning from Greece the lost Princess Cleo regains her throne from vampires.





	The Emperess' New Outfit

This is a sequel to my fanfic Ancient. Rereading that sloppy piece of work I feel a desire to delete it. I will not since it reminds me of what not to do.

 

* * *

 

Vampire can't unlive in deserts they told her. Gory Fangtell unlived in filthy caves with haggard vampires that ate their kills off the ground. Gory chose the risk of blistering into ash over crawling and hunting like an animal.

Taking over Egypt was easier than flapping her wings. The old pharaoh was lonely and desperate for someone to boss around. He taught her how to rule and she was a natural at demanding what she wanted regardless of practicality. She believed it to be a mercy kill and at least gave him the honor of the royal burial. He was buried under his pyramids along side his family in golden sarcophagi.

Gory liked the swag of the sarcophagus and pick one out for her own bedroom. She didn't mind the glamour and kept the throne the same as she ruled the night. The courts saw her as Isis had come down to judge them. They were grateful when she granted them a kiss of immortality in turn for servitude. The people were terrified of what they couldn't see so they gave their obedience. Those who did not, who questioned where their Pharaohs and queens went, were splattered on the sand. Many grew scared of the dark, the time their new ruler walked.

Not among the people did she ever. The people longed for when the DeNiles would parade through the streets. Their beauty and majesty met with thunders of applause. But that was long ago.

Gory sat sideways on the throne of the Pharaoh, a big cushy pillow beneath her. A servant handed her a goblet of red liquid.

The standing guards feared what that poor soul had done to end up in the night-walker's drink.

The diamond spectacles she wore didn't truly improve her vision. She did look wickedly cultured and that was worth a toast. Over the bitter, thick treat Gory glanced at the city's horizon. The greatest city in the world and it was all hers. This called for another round of bluebloods!

The sun was setting and the earth was rising. Wait, the earth was suppose to stay in place while the moon came out. Sunglare was probably playing tricks on her vision.

The people on the ground floor knew what was up. A cloaked figured walked through the streets. At first it was a trickle of water, the people assumed someone out of sight had spilled a large jug. Less than a mile behind there was a wave following the figure. In the middle of a desert seeing water was a treat. The wall of water stood tall without a basin. The water began to rise around the buildings, the people ran up stairs to their roofs. They saw that the water circled around the stranger. In the bizarreness they appreciated the green of the sparkling water.

Guards ran towards the stranger as they reached the Inner City's gate. The cloak raised an arm and swiped away at air. A mighty rush of water took the guards off their feet. They were shaken and gagged but not harmed ad the water transported them.

The magic water went over the wall, around the stranger, in a whoosh to open the gates. The slightly better dressed curiously looked at the hidden witch walking through their bazars and restaurants. Some had to admit the cloak was well stitched and shined like polished onyx.

Up the miles high stairs the stranger walked, the water followed and flowed to push away any pests. The highest of society went to the furthest statues of the palace to hide behind the godly statues.

Gory watched the walking ocean wipe away her largest guards. She was debating between pulling out her longest fangs and becoming a winged beast to fend off the intruder. Instead she sat and waited to see if this was a monster she could reason with to bat off.

"Greetings, water-monster." Gory said, the figure was tall but not bulky huge like she imagined. "May I interest you in art or dinner?"

"I choose the throne," The cloak dropped to reveal an Egyptian woman with a diamond on her check, "Especially since it's mine."

Gory gasped lightly, she was frightened inside but kept a stern face. "Nefera?"

Cleo De Nile grimaced. "I am the daughter of Ramses DeNile and the rightful Queen of this kingdom. Know me as Cleo De Nile and remove yourself."

The wave of water rose over Cleo. The vampire let her fangs precede over her lips.

"Long lost princess, welcome home. You may regain the perks of princesshood but I am the queen now. And forever." Gory said, her pale legs draped over the side.

"Half-fanged interloper." Cleo said with swish of her hand.

The monster-slang surprised Gory and the slap of water off the throne hurt as she fell to the marble floor. The servants poked their heads around the statues. The saw the resemblance the woman had to their past queen.

Cleo raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The servants rushed to remove Gory's pillow and goblets. The princess sat on the throne of her father. The exuberance would've had her shaking if not for her fine breeding that kept her firm face and eyes on the prize. She motioned for the water grab Gory off the floor and throw her out the room.

On the stairs Gory pulled herself up, her feet hovered over the stone, and charged to attack Cleo but stopped dead in her airy tracks.

Cleo crossed her hands under her chin. "Not unless you're invited inside. Your kind is so polite."

Gory's eyes became red behind her broken glasses. Her mouth expanded to show rows of sharp fangs and arms grew into leathery wings. She screeched to Cleo's smirking face.

"Toodles." Cleo sang as the water whipped Gory across the horizon.

Cleo allowed a sigh of pleasure as she sat back in the golden chair. The twelve glorious seconds she dreamed of since the beginning of time. She felt the flood disappear from the city streets and fill the fountains in her family's gardens.

"Mine." Cleo said, she then snapped for a snack. A servant brought out grapes and began to feed them to her.

She then snapped for a butler to appear. He did, with a scroll and pen ready.

"Hello, Mahu." Cleo said.

"Your majesty, I am his son but I shall answer to Mahu." Mahu Jr said.

"Very well, Mahu. Have the council prepare my official Naming Ceremony to become Pharaoh. Rid the palace of anything that reminds anyone of that 'night-walker'." Cleo said removing her cloak. "Also, bring me a dress from the finest bootquie and the emerald box my grandmother kept in her closest behind the statue of Anput."

Within the hour Cleo was dressed as fine as a DeNile was expected. Her eyes painted with wings and jewelry wrapped her arms, neck and head.

A servant held up a door-tall mirror for Cleo to examine her perfect self.

It was a very happy moment for her. She became exceptionally happier when hearing,

"Mother! You're so pretty!" A monster child said as they ran into her arms.

Cleo embraced her daughter and stroked the blue snakes on her head. "Thank you, Hatshepsut. I shall bestow on you the same wonders as we settle in."

The child's snakes hissed as she bounced in delight. Behind her another gorgon girl made faces at a guard. Both girls wore glass-tinted-spectacles on their faces. The younger child had yellowish-green snakes in braids.

"Ha, they don't move." Terpischore laughed as she stuck her forked tongue at the still guard.

"Terpischore, that's enough. Come here. We do not tease guards, they gave their lives to protect us and the people." Cleo told her daughter while holding her chin.

Terpischore huffed as she stood next to her sister.

"I'm sure there's a nanny somewhere around here for you to play." Cleo suggested, her child should want for nothing.

"Sweet digs." The adult male gorgon said as he looked at the hippo-headed statue. He turned around to see his wife holding a hand out.

He took her hand and put it behind his neck.

"Excellent, as ever and always." Deuce said, his eyes were covered with a tinted glass, and kept a long gaze at Cleo. At the children's giggling Cleo snapped for servants to carry out small palanquins. 

"Take the young ones to their new rooms."

Though there were two palanquins, the sisters shared one ride and whispered in each others' snakes.

Cleo twirled her fingers so that the servants would look away from their soon-to-be-queen and her husband.

"I did it." The human said to her monster love.

"You're gonna make the world a way better place." Deuce said while kissing her ear, his snakes liked the serpent-shape of her dangling earring.

Cleo held his face in her hands. "Yes I am. Tomorrow at the council meeting I shall begin construction on Posea's shrine."

Deuce smiled crookedly, "Build a birdbath and she'll be content."

Cleo scoffed and poked his nose. He leaned on her armrest. Deuce wanted them to christen their new home and didn't mind if it was on the square chair or in a new bed. He always knew his wife was the best but wearing the actual crown made her royally hotter. How does one royally scoop up their super powerful Babe?

"I'm gonna ask Mother for an elephant." Terpsichore said, "Or a pack. They could fit in here, look at that ceiling!"

"I hope this place makes Mother happy." Hatshepsut said, she and her sister were carried to the royal playroom.

"Hey, what's that?" Terpsichore asked when she saw a door not lit by torches. First one in a long hall way so it had to be interesting.

"None of your concern, your highness." A servant said.

"Come on, tell me, we can be friends." Terpsichore said, she put on her cheesiest smile. Despite having serpents for hair the servant did like her dimples.

Down the black hallway the servants explained that the girls' ancestors' slept in this room. They were having special naps. No one could wake them up unless it was an emergency. The torches in the servants' hand was knocked away. The girls became excited, thought their hair slithered over and under to hide in coils. Hatshepsut had a easy-turn-on lantern from her ghoulmother to see in the night. She used the glow to recognize where the door was and from where the trouble was coming from. The servants blocked the children. They saw the skinny man near the open sarcophagus under the arms of their defenders.

The mummy grumbled ancient words, sand and rock began to gather at his feet. He walked with a limp towards the glow. The servants didn't know whether to fend him off or clean him up. By the snap of his fingers two of the five servants decided to touch up the man's circlet, bracelet and rings. One bent down to offer a cane with a polish Ibis head. The old mummy's cane made a smack to the ground and pushed the dust as if he controlled air.

"What. Is. This?" He pronounced slowly as he approached the children's palanquin.

"Curious travelers, mister." Terpsichore offered as he looked down at her and Hatshepsut. The mummy gasped when he saw their faces in the glow.

"My daughters...." He said, a hand to his chest. "No, that was long ago. Who are you?"

"Okay, hello, I'm Terpsichore De Nile-Gorgon. I suppose you've heard of my mother, Cleo DeNile." She assumed, her mother was very popular.

Cleo was queen of the world. Tomorrow she would bend the world's greatest city to shape. That night she wanted to twist around her husband's shape. She was about to shoo away the closest attending servants for privacy when they heard a high pitch scream. The parents, and six guards plus nine servants, ran to Hatshepsut's scream.

Deuce was ready to stone someone and Cleo first thought was 'through the nose and out the back of the skull'. Inside the playroom they saw their daughters were sitting fine and laughing. They were sharing golden cups of honey tea with a skinny old man.

"How nice to see you again, Cleo." Ramses DeNile said as he drank tea with the girls.

"Daddy?" Cleo asked, snapping for the guards to lower their weapons. "I mean, nice to see you as well but, forgive me, I assumed you were..."

"Dead?" Ramses suggested. "Yes, I held that belief for you as well."

"About that....Meet your grandchildren!" Cleo said, patting the heads of her kids.

"Yes, we've been introduced. They have your mother's face." Ramses said. "And other...interesting attributes."

Sensing he wanted to say something horrible Cleo said, "Girls, there's ice in the other playroom."

Hatshepsut squealed in delight while Terpsichore gave her mother a dreary look, "We're just getting to know Grandpharaoh, and-"

She shut herself up when her mother's lip thinned into a long line. The girls walked out with servants. Deuce watched them leave but wanted to ask them to stay. He only remembered dirty words in this dialect but his daughters were really good at translating back and forth. He stayed in support of Cleo because he knew seeing her father again was going to lead to headaches.

"Where is Seth Ptolemy? He wouldn't have allowed his children cursed." Ramses stated, his eyes narrowed on Cleo.

"Seth is at the bottom of the ocean." Cleo lied. The truth was she divorced Seth so he could run off with his furry-cat-girl and live a penniless life as a musician. That truth would've broken upperclass hearts.

"No body to bury and he left me the fortune." Ramses opened his mouth then Cleo interrupted, "I know, Gory sent a minion to take over Diospolis but I took back that city before I came here. And took over. All by my wits and my loving husband's connections."

Cleo held onto her husband's arm. He liked the affection. He didn't like the glare and tapping bony finger of his father-in-law. "So this is the source of my grandchildren's curse." Ramses accused, he snapped for servant cut the monster's head off.

Not standing for that, Cleo held up her hand to cease the servants. "They are not cursed, they are simply...different." Cleo explained. "Certainly better than average princesses."

"All De Niles are better, however these precious ones have told me they can never remove their spectacles... or else. Handicapped despite cleverness and glorious bloodlines."Ramses wilted, a hand to his forehead.

Cleo gritted her teeth then calmly stated, "They are gifted, Daddy. Blessed with supernatural powers. The best can only get better."

"I want them cured." Ramses demanded, his eyes cold and lip stiff.

"They are perfect. There is nothing to be cured." Cleo stated, her fingers lacing through Deuce's hand.

Ramses stood up. "I am the-"

"I am the pharaoh, you will listen to me!" Cleo yelled, she inhaled and said calmly, "Daddy, times have changed. You may go along with the change or be left inside your tomb."

Ramses recognized Ra's blaze in Cleo's eyes. He felt his own light blow out as she stared him down. He was a strange mix of defeat and pride. "Very well, my daughter. I shall be grateful for evening having heirs." Ramses soberly said.

"Wise choice, Daddy." Cleo said, she was about to introduce her hubby when Ramses interrupted with-

"I don't wish to end as Nefera did."

Cleo kept her face stony for her father to explain his coy smirk.

"May I say how proud I am of you, Cleo." Ramses said. "Yes you've taken away my favorite child and that hurts. However knowing you had the nerve to remove any obstacle in your path is, how should I say..." The old man wiped a finger at his eye. "You've earned the throne." 

The mummy's daughter wouldn't reveal that she murdered her sister in defense. Not in Cleo's own defense, but in protection of her closest friend Ghoulia. Once a lady-in-waiting Ghoulia had become undead by Cleo's experiments in potions. Only to prolong the life of a brilliant friend had reasoned Cleo to tamper with the supernatural. Nefera didn't understand, nor did she ask, why Cleo found the mute little worm so special. She hated the jealousy of seeing Cleo love someone else. Harming Ghoulia was the last thing Nefera did before Cleo sliced her throat. The world was free of a great evil. Ghoulia prospered in Greece as an pioneer in math, science and theater. No she couldn't sing or act but her sarcastic quips were great additions in new plays' scripts. In Greece Cleo had divorced rich-as-Ra human Seth then remarried her monster love. She lived in Medusa's home, became a language teacher and gave Deuce three beautiful, spookatular daughters. Their oldest had joined the Amazons' training program and lived on their exclusive island. The separation broke Cleo's heart but inspired her to go forth with her own dreams of ruling her homeland.

A deal struck with the local gods of her new nation and the power to rule was a matter of careful steps. On the night she returned her monstrous family slept on soft Egyptian cotton. Everything she could ever want was to be hers. Cleo hadn't counted on her father being undead. It should've been funny that as a mummy, a genuine monster, he still held his nose up to born-monsters like her husband. This mindset would prove difficult for her plans to bring monsters back into Scario. However, her father respecting her position as the new Pharaoh was a nice change.

"How long will this last, Daddy?" Cleo asked her father.

"Hmm? Oh you mean my docile resignation? For eternity, I suppose. I'm a grandfather now. My priorities are now to raise the children correctly despite..." Ramses glared at Deuce, "Whatever challenges."

Deuce only understood random words from his father-in-law's dialect. He caught the words 'grandfather' and 'games' so the gorgon assumed the old man was going to retire and let Cleo take the dragon reigns.

"Alright, family!" Deuce held open arms to Ramses, "Dad!"

Deuce ducked as Ramses threw a cane towards him.

Cleo rolled her eyes as a servant brought the cane back to her father.

"You're not allowed to hurt a snake on my husband's head. Got that, Daddy?" Cleo stated as she hugged Deuce.

Ramses flinched at Cleo calling the buffoon-faced monster 'husband'. "Over my burning sarcophagus are you making _that_ the Pharaoh of my people!"

"Oh Daddy, Deucy has agreed to take upon the title of Royal Chef while I rule as Pharaoh." Cleo explained. "Taste his nut-and-berry-pies and then you'll never be able to live without him either." 

That was still too much for Ramses. "Your marriage in that foreign land will not pass here. By our laws you are not married."

Cleo fluttered her eyes. "Is that so?" She switch to Greek and asked, "Deucy, want to get married again? Egyptian royalty style?"

"That's the only way this rock rolls." Deuce said as he bent down to kiss Cleo. His shoulder-long snakes kissed every other inch. "Our kids will be the cutest flower-ghouls."

Ramses gagged, "For Ra's sake, tell me he is the last monster to enter into my city."

"Daddy, you misspoke." Cleo grinned, "It's my city."


End file.
